Save me from myself, please I beg you
by Autumn Cullen
Summary: When Hikari Hishimoto a.k.a the Ten tailed Panther, comes to Konoha for saftey from the Akatsuki,will naruto be able to save her from the lonliness he has had to suffer, and the Akatsuki that is after him too? [NaruxOC]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**I don't own Naruto…unfortunately :( but if I did I would totally made a kick arse character like Hikari she rocks bish :P this story starts the day Naruto comes back to Konoha**IN THE SHOW**not the manga, I've never read the manga only seen shippuden so don't annoy me. Okay so I don't know what a "Mary sue" story is but if this is one and you don't like it, **be nice and don't flame 'kay? **Or say anything mean in that matter, this is my first fic so be nice… **puppy dog eyes** please? Oh yeah Hikari is my creation and this story jumps from different POV's…enjoy.

**REVIEWS HIGHLEY APPRECIATED XD**

------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

I looked into the mirror and tied the lightening imprinted forehead protector securely behind my slanting black bangs. And stared into the violet eyes in the mirror, I stared into that hated creature trapped inside of me. I stared into the loneliness of the silence of the empty room, and when I couldn't stand to look at myself anymore I slammed my fist into the glass and let the glass shatter all around me. The blood rushing from my knuckles always reassured me that I was still human, not just a monster… after all, my name is Hikari Hishimoto not Akari the 10 tailed panther.

I began to bandage up my knuckles when I realized that I was not alone. I stood up and grabbed my kunai, but I could not see anyone. There was no one there but I could feel there presence. "Who's there?" I called out.

"It is us, Hikari." A male voice called out, but when I looked around I saw no one,

"Show yourself." I demanded as I stared into the darkest corner of my room.

That's when two men walked out of the shadows, one was skinny and one was taller, blue skin and held a huge sword, both wore long black robes with red cloud designs. One organization, and the two mens names flooded into my mind as my knees almost buckled when I relized what they wanted from me.

"Uchiha Itachi and Kisame from the village of the hidden mist." I said cooly.

"She is very smart isn't she?" Kisame snarled adjusting the sword.

"Yes she is, and Miss Hikari we need you to come with us." Itachi now said calmly.

"Oh yeah and why would the Akatsuki need me huh?" I asked playing dumb. Without even blinking, Itachi was in front of me and Kisame's sword to my neck.

"We don't need you, you're just a worthless little girl, we need what's inside you." Kisame chuckled.

"Then come and get me." A voice that wasn't mine ripped through my lips and said chillingly. And in the blink of an eye I was leaping from rooftop to rooftop faster than I had ever gone in my life. Akari had taken over and jade chakra flowed from my bodied as I leaped and cut through the air. Usually I would never try to contact Akari but this time was different.

_What are you doing? _I asked in a small voice.

_We have to get out of here._

_Why?_

_No time to explain I need to focus so I stay unseen, I cant believe they found us!_

_WHERE ARE WE GOING?! _I screamed extremely annoyed.

_To safety._

_And where is that exactly?!_

_Konoha hidden village of the leaves, to see my old friend the Nine Tails, otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

how'd ya like the prolouge I know its a lil short but the first chapter is gonna be awesome!!!

**O.O**

**please review ;.;**

I'll put up more chapters if ya do 'kay?

go on reveiw its right there!!!

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv **


	2. Violet eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto **T.T**

**-sniff- **But that's okay I love my blond ninja anyway!

Okay so here's the first chapter Hope 'ya like it! .

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NORMAL POV**

'_Where am I?' Naruto thought running his hands through his blond hair and looking around to see that he was in a black room under a white spotlight._

"_You're Dreaming Naruto, or should I say Kyuubi No Yoko." Said a deep feminine voice from the darkness._

"_Who are you?! Show yourself!" Naruto demanded standing up, whipping his head from right to left trying to search for the source of the voice. His answer came when a Black Panther with glowing green eyes almost like Sakura's Emerald eyes but not quite. More jade than emerald. _

"_I am Akari the ten tailed panther and I have come to ask for your help Kyuubi."_

"_Well too bad, Kyuubi's not here, Uzumaki Naruto is."_

"_I had a feeling you might say that so I've brought some one to meet you. Come Hikari."_

_Then a girl with hair as black as the scenery behind her walked into the light. Her bangs covered her left eye and her right eye was pure violet. She obviously was from the Lightning village, and she was the most beautiful shinobi he had ever seen. With her purple tank top with a black short sleeved jacket. Along with long arm sleeves such as Sasuke's but green, and black tight pants such as Sakura's._

"_Tell him why we need to join him Hikari." Akari said pushing Hikari with one of her many tails. She never looked at Naruto once, and had an almost miserable look on her face to ask for help but she did as she was told._

"_Naruto…I need your help. The Akatsuki after me just like they are for you, they are finally back and they want us," she paused and clenched her fist as she looked down and said "us monsters. Please help" Then she put her hands in her jacket pockets and stepped back into the darkness. 'She looks so…lonely.' Naruto thought as she stepped back._

"_So will you help…Naruto?" Akari asked coldly_

"_Yeah. But for Hikari not you." Naruto answered equally as cold._

"_That perfectly fine, sweet dreams Naruto."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke with a gasp and stinging eyes. The sun was shining in his eyes and he sat in his bed trying to understand the whole dream and trying to decide what to do now. Then an idea hit him, tell Jiraiya. That's exactly what he did. He jumped into his clothes and headed out to the Hokage's room, that's where Jiraiya spent his morning time.

When he arrived at the Hokage's room he didn't even knock when he burst though the door.

"IS ERO-SENNIN (A/N: If I spelt that wrong forgive me ;.;)HERE?!" He exclaimed

"Yes Naruto I am right here." Jiraiya said looking up from his magazine. As Tsunade and Kakashi looked at the overwhelmed blond.

"LASTNIGHTIHADADREAMANDTHISPANTHERWASTHERE, ANDSHEWAS SAYINGSOMETHINGABOUTTKYUUBINOYOKO…" Naruto was screaming loudly and quickly, too quickly.

"Hold on Naruto, talk slower." Jiraiya said not surprised by the teenager's dramatization.

"Okay so I had this dream and this panther came and it needed my help well the Kyuubi's help and…" all eyes were now on Naruto. He noticed this and stopped his story, "What?" he said self consciously

"Keep going." Tsunade gestured now very interested.

"Well I said no way and then this really pretty girl came and I mean she was REALLY pretty, maybe even prettier than Sakura-chan!"

"GET ON WITH THE STORY NARUTO!" Tsunade screamed.

"Okay, okay! Well anyway she told me the Akatsuki were back and they wanted us both so she asked if she could hang with me." After taking a deep breath he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall feeling accomplished, "Done."

"So did you get this girls name?" Kakashi asked in his cool tone.

"Hikari? Well I think that was the girl's name not the panther's hers was Akari I remember that."

"Naruto I am going to have to ask you to leave." Tsunade said pressing her fingers to her temples.

"Fine." He said unsatisfied as he walked out of the room. When he was finally gone Tsunade looked at Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"So the Akatsuki is finally back after 4 years, hmm this should be interesting." She said looking down.

"Interesting is quite the word isn't it?" Kakashi mumbled

"We should just be on our toes, and Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked

"Hn?" He answered

"Ask Naruto what that girl looked like and if you spot her bring her to me."

"I'll do that." He said as he flashed out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto kicked a can down the street as he thought of the girl in his dream. He obviously wasn't paying attention because he bumped into someone and that someone obviously wasn't paying attention either, she dropped everything.

"Aw sorry." He said kneeling down to help her pick them up and when he did he saw his pink haired friend Sakura.

"Hey Naruto, You really should look where your going."

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"You thinking?! I'm shocked!"

"Shut up," He said finishing picking up her papers. "here."

"Wait. What were you thinking so much about?"

"This girl."

Sakura automatically thought of herself and blushed slightly, "Listen Naruto, I like you but just as a…"

She was interrupted when he said "It's not you sorry Sakura-chan."

"Oh." She said a little embarrassed and slightly hurt. "Well who is it?"

"That's just it, I don't know. I mean I know her name but that's it." Naruto's sapphire eyes burned with thought.

"Oh I see. Well I have to bring these papers to Tsunade. So good luck with that girl thing. Bye Naruto." She called as she walked away.

"Bye." He said sadly and returned to kicking his can. Minutes passed when he heard someone coming, he didn't bother to look up and the person was moving pretty quickly. And with a bang both of them were on the floor. Naruto was under a person and his body ached. "WATCH WERE YOUR," when he opened his eyes and saw the girl on top of him he had to catch his breath, "Hikari…"

She opened her eyes and stared into the blue eyes that were inches away from hers and took another breath as well, "Naruto?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHEW!

**-wipes sweat-**

well did ya like it?!

Thanks **Newtral Not Outkast:** thanks for the review dude!

come on review, review for me, more story for you!

**-thumbs up-**

ITS RICHT THERE CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	3. Born A Monster

**Disclaimer:**Bleh Bleh Bleh I don't Own Naruto

**Naruto:** Yew dunt own me? **//sniff//**

**Jade: **Awh Naru baby I am sawwyy I don't Own you **//pets Naruto//**

**Naruto//looks down// **Chyeah Prettyyy girl!

**Hikari: **Ahem.

**Naruto: **OO;; read on.

**Jade:** And SAWWY for such a long update.** T.T**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto." She exhaled as she fell unconscious on top of him.

He looked over the girl on him, the girl in his dreams. He had hoped to have picked her up and bring her to his home to treat the wounds he had seen upon her body, but there collision had brought an audience. He slowly got up, put the unconscious Hikari on his back, and started moving towards the Hokage's room.

He looked at the unconscious shinobi he held on his back as her raven like hair fell in her stunning face. Her skin was a white as snow, and her eyes were painted black. He couldn't help to stare as he reached the Hokage's room. Tsunade seemed interested in Hikari when she was a dream, so Naruto thought it would be a smart idea to have Tsunade look at her. When he walked in Tsunade was no where to be seen.

"Granny Tsunade?" He asked the empty room before him. "Hm. That's weird. Granny Tsunade is always here. Well, whatever I guess I should put Hikari down on that bench over there." He walked to the bench and laid Hikari down onto it.

Hikari stirred in her sleep and woke to see Naruto hovering over her.

"Gah!" She squealed and jumped back. "When did I get here?" Hikari asked herself as she searched around for answers hoping they would fall from the sky. She looked at the Blond haired Ninja that had startled her when she awoke. "Y-Your Naruto right?" She stuttered

"That's me BELIEVIE it!" He said giving her a thumbs up.

She giggles and covered her mouth. She extended her hand while saying "I'm Hikar-" she was interrupted by Naruto.

"Hikari. You were in my dream last night." He smiled.

The smile from Hikari's face quickly faded and she looked down at her palms, and fiddling fingers. "Oh yeah. Akari," She looked up at him "Well I'm not anything like Akari just so you know. I really like people," She looked down again, her voice softer "They just don't like me. They never have. I'm a monster."

Naruto's eyes widened and his hands curled into fist. "Don't say that. Your not a monster. Who told you that?" Naruto inquired now looking into Hikari's violet eyes.

"My Moth-" Pain shot through her, interrupting her sentence as she doubled over with pain. She inhaled sharply, clutched her head, and fell to her knees. Her pupils became completely dilated as a terrifying flash back flooded her mind, and she screamed.

"_But Mother! I…I'm not a monster. I'm not." Young Hikari said walking slowly walking to her terrified mother._

"_NO! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME…YOU- YOU DEMON! YOU'RE A DEMON! A MONSTER! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Her mother screamed backing up into a corner._

"_No! I'm not a monster I'm not!!!" Hikari screamed as she covered her ears. Her anger and frustration caused all of the furniture and silverware to rise and destroy everything in range including her own mother and father. She saw the blood spatter and heard her mothers screams. She fell to her knees and squeezed her head tightly. She looked at her deceased parents that lay before her._

"_I-I couldn't have done this…No…not me, I'm not a monster. Mother…Father?" she questioned the corpses in front of her. "NO! I COULDN'T! MOTHER! FATHER!"_

'_**You are a monster. Do you see it now Hikari? Look at your hands, Your bloody filthy hands. Look at your parents, dead. Because of you. You're a monster and you always will be. No one loves a monster Hikari, no one.'**_

**[reality**

"HIKARI?!" Naruto screamed worriedly and looked into her recovering eyes.

She gazed in Naruto's direction but not exactly on Naruto. She was still shaking from the traumatizing vision of the past.

"My Mother. She said it. And she had every right to. I killed them Naruto. I killed my mother and father," She said looking down at her shaking palms watching tears fall from her violet eyes. "I'm a monster, a filthy monster that no one can ever love."

Naruto gritted his teeth and lifted Hikari's chin up so she was now looking into his crystal blue eyes. "Don't you dare say that. You are not a monster. Akari is a Monster, not you. Don't ever say that ever again, because someone already loves you Hikari. Tell that to your monster."

Her eyes widened as the tears ceased to fall. She couldn't believe a boy that she had just come in contact with had grown feelings for her so suddenly. He was the only one to ever say such kind things to her, and he was the only one to ever spend time with her. Even if that time was small, extremely small, they had always avoided her. Right then a tall blond maiden walked into the room with a shorter Pink haired teen following her.

"Who's this?" The tall blond asked looking at Hikari.

"Hikari." Naruto and Hikari said at the same time. They both blushed and looked away from each other.

The blonde's eyes widened and she stated "The Hikari, like dream Hikari?"

"Yup. You got it Granny Tsunade!" Naruto said looking over to Sakura.

"So you're dream girl?" The pink haired ninja asked Hikari. Hikari nodded slightly embarrassed. "Heard…well not that much about you, but still I'm glad to meet you. I'm Sakura." Sakura smiled at Hikari and Hikari smiled back.

"Hey Hikari may I have a word with you?" Tsunade asked her as she gestured Hikari outside. Hikari nodded and followed Tsunade outside.

"So the Akatsuki is back?" Tsunade's stern voice frightened Hikari a bit.

"Yes, and they are after me and Naruto." She answered coolly.

"Hnn. And who might be pursuing you two?"

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame." A/N: Dunno Kisame's last name sawwy **T.T**

"Hnn."

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura are talking inside. Naruto laid on the floor staring at the ceiling as Sakura asked him questions. In which all of the answers consisted of "Yeahs and "mhmms" He simply could not concentrate. He kept thinking about Hikari. But then a Ninja from the east towers appeared in the window. Interrupting his thoughts.

"Ahem. I need to see Lady Tsunade. A man seems to be approaching the village he looks like," He looked down at the paper he held "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened and silence filled the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

heheheheheheheh 3

clifffyyyyyy WAHOO!

um...

**review:DD**


End file.
